Mr Mason
by mizzy123
Summary: this is all human. Edward is living in the year 1918 he meets the young isabella swan. They both have troubles and only trust eachother with their burdones,this story is about them finding themselves and obviously falling for eachother.
1. Chapter 1

**Hiii ppl okay so this is my new fanfic and I haven't written a all human one before so ye im not too sure about it myself ,I haven't finished it sooo pls pls pls r&r if you want me to write more. Oh yes the historic events that happen in this fanfic aren't accurate and they weren't meant to be sooo thx and enjoy xx**

Epov Mr Mason

Its 1918, Chicago, Illinois. Soldiers are being recruited for battle, I think I'm going to go, not for King and Country, but for me, I'm 17 a man who has nothing t claim for his own. There is nothing to stop me from going, I could become someone, see places I've only dreamed of.

Lost in this train of thought I didn't realise my mother calling me, she came up the stairs and knocked lightly on my bedroom door. "Edward", she said, I knew she was hesitating by my door as usual for my consent to let her in, however many times I told her to just walk in she still felt the need to ask. "Yes Mother", I replied, as I turned from my window to look at the door my mother walked in, her usually beautiful face looked worn, usually her long shimmering bronze hair would flow down her back , but instead today it was tied to her head in a tight bun. Her face was pale and a little green she gaunt too and looked very frail. And as if all of this wasn't bad enough, my mother had the most breathtaking green eyes they were usually big and sparkling, however, as each day goes by is can see a little more life leave them and I watch the tiredness grow, knowing one day it will take over her. She looked like she just lost a fight she'd been striving to win for years.

When I looked at my mother it hurt she was once the biggest beauty in town and now I couldn't help but know that she will never recover from the fight she had already lost. My father. He died and she gave up, I know she worries and cares for me, her one request for me is to marry a woman who I'll love and be with for the rest of my life, this one request should be simple, but it's the hardest thing I'm finding, to ever have to do. She's constantly saying how she wants grandchildren before she dies.

I would love nothing more than to give her that, to give myself that privilege is something I've dreamed of. I didn't expect it to be so hard, it seems I've seen and spoken to every woman in town and not one of them appeal to me. Everyone of them worry about the same two unimportant things, their social status and how beautifully handsome they can make themselves.

"Mother have you forgotten my one simple request?"

"Edward please stop worrying , I have no time for rest nor do I need it at that!", I raised my eye brows and shook my head "I'm just going out, I'll be about an hour, you could come if you like", she smiled half heartedly at me.

"Where are you going?", I asked suspiciously she never invited me to go shopping, I hated it, war could be nothing compared to shopping, I'd choose war any day.

"Well", she started, "there's a new family moved nearby and-", she started violently coughing I rushed to her side put one hand on her back and the other on her arm, trying to make her stable. She could barley catch her breath in between the harsh rasps. When she was finished I gazed into her eyes and said "Mother. You must get some rest, your going to wear yourself out".

"I've already told you, don't worry Edward I've been coughing for a while, it will pass I don't need rest", she was egar to change the subject, I stared at her with concern , I could see how weak she was and with her recent coughing fit, her face seemed that little more paler and tired. She was clammy, I could see a bead of sweat run from her brow her lips had lost all known colour. She started walking over to my bed and sat down, her green eyes had turned a shade darker.

"Anyway", she broke my concentration on her so I could properly listen. "The family that moved here their not so different from us Edward", my mother spoke as if she felt sorry for this family, I suddenly felt curious as to why she looked so moved when spoke of them. "Mr Swan is his name", she carried on, "he moved his daughter here in hope of a better life, he's dying the poor man, he's very scared for her she will have noone, her mother is already dead she has no other family", it was silent for a moment whilst we both thought. I felt sorry for this girl, I know what losing a parent is like, but knowing that you will soon lose your last person in the world, well it's unimaginable.

As I looked at my mother I could see how truly sorry she felt for Mr Swan and his daughter. She has always been a caring and hospitable person, I just wish she could see what she was doing to herself, maybe if she saw Mr Swan and his daughter she would listen to me about keeping herself strong. "I'll come with you, but you have got to promise me that when we get back you will go to bed and rest", I tried to put some authority in my voice, I was hoping she understood how much I meant what I said. I could see her weighing the advantages and disadvantages in her own mind, then she started scrutinizing my face. "Okay, Edward you come with me and then I will gladly rest", there that's all I was asking I knew I could some how compromise with her, she smiled weakly at me.

"Okay, lets go", I smiled back at her.

**Ok soo that's it lol ermm if you like it then pl s pls pls R&R**

**Even if you don't lyk it id still lyk a review I have some I deas and I promise the story gets way way better soo pls pls review if you want to hear more. Thx **

**From,**

**mizzy** **xxx **


	2. confrontation

**Omg ppl thx sooo much for my brilliant reviews I'm really sorry if you didn't like the way Edward described his mother, it was the only way I could get across how beautiful she was meant to be but overall I had really good reviews so thx. I'm sorry about the title of this chapter it doesn't give it justice lol but I didn't know wat else to put.**

Confrontation

As we were walking down the cobbled street I could smell the bakers cooking their fresh bread. I could hear the birds chirping in the tall trees, and, I could almost taste the sweet flower scents as we walked into the flower shop. "I'll have this bouquet please", my mother said picking a large bouquet out of a bucket half filled with water. "of course" replied the young woman from behind the counter. Whilst my mother paid for the flowers, I couldn't help but look around the little shop, the happy atmosphere was one that didn't seem natural to me lately. Everyone in the shop seemed full of joy and I wondered what my mother and I looked like to the outsiders that didn't know our story. I wondered if they thought why I always looked so sullen or, why my mother, who was once one of the most beautiful women in town, now looked haggard and sick always tired.

"Mr Mason", I heard a surprised little voice from behind me. As I looked around a petite girl with wild curly brown hair was staring back at me. She wore a grin from ear to ear on her face, Jessica Stanley. A very chatty girl, but not at all interesting. I can't understand what it is, but, I can't help feel aggravated or uncomfortable in Jessica's presence. Maybe it was because as soon as she was old enough Jessica always showed interest in me. However, I couldn't possibly retaliate in the same way, she's quite shallow, a lot like the other girls not at all original.

"Miss Stanley how do you do? And, please call me Edward".

"I'm very well thank you…Edward", She hesitated before saying my name, my mother was now walking towards , I could tell that she was ecstatic, just like she was whenever I made contact with the opposite gender. My mother, especially approved of Jessica, I never really understood why. "Jessica, hello", my mother chimed, kissing Jessica on both cheeks.

"Mrs Mason, how are you?", I saw Jessica analyse my mother I could see her make a quick grimace and then smoothed her face back. "I'm fine, thank you for asking, and I hear someone is getting a bit of attention from a certain Mr Newton, will I be attending a wedding soon?", I looked up as soon as my mother said this, it had only been a week since we attended Angela and Benjamin Cheeney's wedding, where Jessica had asked me if I was intending on asking someone for their hand.

Jessica's grin had become impossibly huge and I could tell she saw the surprised that filled my face, my mother started laughing weakly, "Yes, Edward you've missed your chance", I smiled at my mother, Jessica answered all too quickly.

"Well it's not for definite and I'm not sure he will ask me at all", she spoke to my mother, but I knew it was directed at me. My mother glanced at me to say something, a minutes silence went by and with a gasp my mother broke it. "Well, I think he is absolutely absurd not to ask, don't you Edward?", Jessica turned to stare at me once my mother had said this. Before I could say anything, I got very distracted behind Jessica I could see a young woman briskly walking from the market place, right behind her I saw a tall dark haired man, with a very muscular build. It happened so fast, all I could see was him grab her arm shout then throw her to the floor. I quickly dashed out of the flower shop, running across the cobbled road. "STOP", I shouted, the girl whimpered across the road, her dress dragging underneath her. I glanced from her back to the dark haired man "How dare you speak or touch a lady in such a manor", I shouted, totally shocked, I had never witnessed a man attack or even raise his voice to a woman before, it was absolutely outrageous.

"I suggest that you sir mind your own business, and I will take pity on you this time you were only being a gentleman coming to the aid of this very little girl", he sneered. By this time my mother and Jessica were both standing outside of the shop watching the awful display. I could hear Jessica's gasps and the other viewers were mumbling to each other. "Apologise to her, now", I demanded him through gritted teeth. I started to feel the anger bubble inside me just waiting to explode, blood rushed from top to bottom of my body, my breathing began to get deeper louder. I felt my face change shades of colour. "There's no point looking for anything with her boy, the ugly witch will have no wealth once her dying dad is dead", a smug expression crossed his evil face.

I couldn't help it, the anger that I tried to control was suddenly like a volcano that had erupted, it erupted out of me. My fist suddenly smashed straight into the middle of his face, I only had to hear one loud crack. He fell backwards only just managing to gain his balance. "My nose, you broke it", he murmured holding his face, the dark red liquid started to seep through his fingers. "I swear to you, if you don't apologise to this girl the consequences will be a lot worse", I warned pointing at him. "Sorry", he mumbled looking over my shoulder, he then took one last glance at me and stalked of back into the market place.

I turned to see her properly now, she'd already stood up and took two steps towards me. The tears were streaming down her small petite face. Her chocolate brown eyes caught the gaze of my green ones. She had beautiful brown hair flowing down her back just past her shoulders. I had never had an encounter with this type of beauty before. I was stunned. Her lips were slightly parted and I waited for her to speak , I couldn't help but admire how her light blue dress complimented her pale skin colouring. "Thank you" she said wiping the tears from her wet cheeks, she whispered so only I could hear, but I thought she sounded almost embarrassed. "Are you alright? Did he hurt you?", I asked, taking a step forward and placing my hand on her shoulder. She glanced at me for a moment and smiled "I'm fine thank you for what you did for me I'm very grateful", I couldn't help but stare at the way her lips moved, beauty like this should only exist in fairy tales.

I was dazzled by her smile and hypnotic eyes. "I'm terribly sorry for causing you all this trouble, you shouldn't have done that, are you okay?", I suddenly broke from my concentration on her so I could answer her quizzing look.

"don't worry, I'm fine and a man shouldn't treat a woman like that don't worry anyone would have done it", I tried to look at her reassuringly.

"No they wouldn't and didn't so thank you again", she gave me another smile.

" It's fine, I'm Edward Mason I don't believe we have met".

"Oh no we haven't I'm-"

"Oh dear are you okay, it's a good job my son got there when he did", my mother grabbed her shoulders and gave her one good look up and down cutting her off from giving me her name.

"I'm fine really and I am very lucky that Edward came when he did", she said my name and it sounded so natural like breathing.

Jessica came over and put one hand on my shoulder, "That was very heroic of you", I looked at her and smiled but otherwise ignored her comment, I saw the look she gave the magnificent girl I just saved, it was one of jealousy or at least one that was a warning to stay away.

I put my full attention to the girl, our gazes met and I said, "You were about to tell me your name", she bowed her head and smiled.

"oh my dear, are you not Miss Swan, Charlie swans daughter?", my mother asked, I suddenly felt as if something had hit me on the head, this was the girl who's whole life was crashing down upon her, she was losing everyone. When my mother and I lost my father, we were broken my mother totally and forever changed, but to look at this girl, she was beautiful that wasn't even the word there was no comparison for her beauty. I was suddenly not only dazzled by her looks but by her strength she must be dying inside but is obviously keeping herself together. She was different from all the girls in town I could tell. Then, I suddenly realised she was no mere girl, but a woman. A stunningly beautiful strong woman.

"Yes, ma'am, I'm Isabella Swan, but you can call me Bella".

**Well that's it for this chapter ppl again thx for all the reviews and id really like some more just so I know its worth writing more of this story again im sorry if you didn't like this chapter still r&r though pls just so I know wat you think thanks Mizzy xx**


	3. Date

**Hiiiiiii ppl im sooooooo sooooo sorry bout not writin in a rilly long tym. You know GCSES and all lol n ive been stressing n I finished the chapter and writing it the other day so here it is also I didn't get many reviews so I didn't think people liked it as much sorry and thx 4 the reviews I got.**

Date

I had left my mother with Jessica around 5 minutes ago, I walked with Isabella as we headed for her home. "Really you don't have to walk me home Mr Mason I have already caused you too much trouble", she glanced at me and then looked straight ahead.

"No, don't worry and it's fine, I expect we would have met anyway my mother and I were on our way to see your father", I gazed at her, "and you of course, how are you? I know what you must be going through". I bow3ed my head in automatic respect for my father, but her stare bared into me, it felt like she were staring straight through me.

After a minute I looked at her, the expression on her face was a mixture of, confusion, curiosity and I couldn't be sure but I thought I could see anger. "How could you possibly know what I'm going through, don't tell me you know when actually you know nothing", it was definitely anger I saw in her face which was now faced at the floor. She looked up at me but I said nothing, I kept my gaze ahead and walked at the same slow pace as her. "I'm sorry", she started to apologise, I turned to look at her and started to shake my head. She used her hands to help express what she was trying to say. " I didn't mean to be rude, it's just that everyone seems to say they understand or they know what I'm going through, but it's never true". Her words came out in a fast rush, as if she were embarrassed, once her words were out she again faced the floor and didn't look back at me.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset or offend you, that wasn't nice of me and I", I thought of telling her about my father, but decided not to, she would find out soon enough from the town gossipers. " And you what Mr Mason?", I looked at her and then quickly thought of something to answer her question.

"I'm here when you need me, and you only have to ask if you need anything," I realized that what I said was true and I really meant it, for some strange reason I felt like I knew this woman from years ago instead of just a few short hours.

She gave me the warmest smile that I'd seen on her face and said, "thank you Mr-", I raised my eyebrows at her wanting her to call me by my first name. "Edward", I almost saw a faint blush on her cheeks, it was absolutely wonderful, pink, warm and pretty. We were now walking up the small narrow pathway to her home. "Will you come inside Edward?", she asked and I caught the gaze of her deep brown eyes.

" If it is okay with you Isabella, I will come in to get my mother. I'm sure your father needs rest, and even though my mother means well, he will not get the rest he needs with my mother trying to nurse him for hours", I smiled at her and she seemed to go a deeper shade of red. It looked beautiful on her.

"It's fine your most welcome", she said as she opened the door to the huge white house. As we both stepped inside I said thank you to her. The house had a familiar atmosphere, unlike the strange one at the flower shop. It hit me as soon as I walked through the door, the atmosphere was almost too familiar, I had almost forgotten about it with the strange atmosphere I had been feeling all day. Sadness. The angel like creature looked so unlike anyone should in this atmosphere, she was magnificent and bright but I knew that on the inside it was a totally different story. She was wearing a mask on her emotion I could see in her eyes what I saw in mine when my father died. This beautiful woman was slowly but surly breaking inside.

"I will go and see where you mother is, would you like some tea?, she asked.

"Tea would be lovely thank you", I nodded and as she smiled she gestured for me to walk into another room.

"make yourself comfortable and I will be right back", as she walked away my gaze followed her until she disappeared into the shadow of another room.

The room I was told to go into was very grand, full of modern paintings, the furniture was brilliantly hand carved and glossy. I could tell everything had some kind of fortune of it's own. I sat on the expensive sofa and absorbed in my surroundings admiring each of the paintings.

She returned when I was just looking at the various sculptures in the room and she said, "Edward, I'm afraid your mother isn't here yet, oh, and the tea will be arriving soon if you still want it?". As I looked around to her she seemed to be having an inside discussion with herself. She soon realised I was looking and she smiled. "That would be lovely," I said.

Her expression seemed to be torn between shocked and amused, it took me a minute to realise why. My mother wasn't here. This, of course meant that there was no need for me to be here. I will drink my tea and leave I thought. But, just the thought of not being with her made an unwanted stirring occur in the pit of my stomach. How could I have feelings like this, I didn't know her. What I did know was, she was unlike anyone I had ever met. All she had to do was give me one look with those hypnotic eyes and I knew that if she wanted, I was at her command. Her smile said one million words, I was completely and hopelessly dazzled by this woman. She now sat at my side, I had the urge to reach out and hold her hand but quickly controlled myself.

"This is quite a remarkable home that you have here", I said not really interested in her home, even though it actually was remarkable. Just like her I thought. I made small talk to keep us from an awkward silence. When the tea arrived we both sat and talked, but all the time we did I was distracted. The simple gestures that were so natural to her made my heart swell. The sound of her laughter was very charming and feminine. When she thought about answers to a question I asked she twiddled her fingers and took a deep breath before answering.

The time went so fast without us even realising, when I looked out of the window I saw that it had turned dark outside. "Well Isabella, I best be going it's obvious my mother isn't going to show". As I rose from where I sat she made

A warm feeling begin to stir in my chest with what she said next. "Yes, Edward it's been a pleasure and I've thoroughly enjoyed this charming afternoon, you are welcome her anytime", she stood and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. It was so quick I almost didn't realise it happened. Almost.

Before I thought or knew what I was saying I said, "Yes its been lovely, and so lovely that I was wandering if your doing anything the day after tomorrow? I would like to show you somewhere that I think you will like. If you want?". I couldn't believe these words had escaped my mouth, a sweat broke out all over my body, I didn't think the humiliation that rejection could bring. Isabella's eyes grew wide and the blush that I was so fond of returned to her pale face. She smiled a breath taking smile and said, "I have no plans and would be delighted to go with you, thank you". Relief swept through my entire body and after a quick farewell I walked out of the door. As I started to walk down the path realisation hit me, Isabella Swann was going to be with me the day after tomorrow.

I couldn't help but want to be close to this girl and I was a little scared by the natural force that tried to pull me to her. Even though I was going in one direction, all I wanted to do was turn an start to walk in the other. The other direction that lead to her. Ridiculous thoughts started to swamp my mind, like, I was going to the army, but could Isabella be my reason to stay. Of course she couldn't, I didn't know her all that well. But from what I did know, Isabella deserved better than me, I knew that I couldn't be enough. I didn't know if I contained the amount of love that I felt she deserved to give her. I was more of a man for war and glory, not love. wasn't I?

**Okay so there was chapter 3 really hoped you liked it. Sorry again about the wait it honestly wont be that long for chapter 4 if you want it so pls pls pls r&r even the negatives lol there is always room for improvement. So thx for reading and yh if you want chapter 4 is coming soon. Thx luv Mizzy xxx**


End file.
